Second Chances (ChaseField)
by chasefieldtrashqueen
Summary: When your powers can only go so far, consequences can be dire when reacting the limit. Max should have known that rewinding that much would effect her. / Learning of her enemies condition, Victoria Chase begins to question her relationship with Max Caulfield. Could she have been wrong about her? What do these new found feelings towards Max mean? (ChaseField
1. Part One

Sitting in class Victoria looked over at a empty seat. Her favorite person to pick on was gone? It had been almost a week now. She had not seen her around the dorm either. Surprisingly, Victoria's mind started to wander into wondering where Max had went. Looking away from the desk she sent her focus onto Mr. Jefferson's words. It's not like she needed to pay attention. She knew most of the things he went over, and if she didn't and somehow failed this class, she could surely pay him off for the A. Looking down at her red nails she sighed and started to mess with them.

Could this class be any longer?

At this point Victoria just wanted to get out of here. She really wasn't feeling it today. Picking up her phone from her desk she checked the time. The bell should be ringing here pretty soon and she could go find Taylor or Courtney to hang out with. Leaning up from her laid back position she started tapping her foot waiting for the sweet, yet very annoying sound of the schools bell.

Ring.

Standing up and grabbing her things she quickly exited the room. Thank god Mr. Jefferson wasn't interested in trying to keep her after class, she wasn't very interested in kissing up to him today. Walking out the door and down the hall she spotted her crew sashaying towards her. Smirking she watched as they took their positions on each side of her, continuing forward.

"Hey, what's up?" Victoria greeted them, not really caring unless it was some good gossip. Taylor grinned evilly. Now Victoria had to know what the scoop was.

"I heard that Max Caulfield is coming back today after her little amnesia trip." She giggled along with Courtney nodding. Raising her eyebrows Victoria nodded.

So that's where she's been.

"Amnesia?" Victoria questioned aloud as the group made their way towards their dorms.

"Yeah, I was thinking it would be great to mess with her some more, and it would be like the first time!" Courtney smiled at the thought of her plan. Victoria heard this and somehow had a sort of, rethinking? Should she really continue to torture Max Caulfield? What was she thinking– That's all she ever does! Yet something about making her life any harder than it already is seemed unappealing to her.

"If we thought she was a freak before, think of how weird she will be now!" Taylor added to Courtney's plotting.

"I heard that they found her wandering along the side of a road." Courtney added to the story raising her eyebrows waiting for Victoria's reaction.

"Yeah, Freak." Victoria laughed along even though it did not feel genuine. The girls must have noticed.

"Vic, are you feeling okay?" Courtney asked with less concern for Victoria's wellbeing, and more concern for how she reacted to this news.

"Yeah, I thought you would be pumped to hear this." Taylor added along to Courtneys tone of voice. Their surprise made Victoria double think on how she was reacting to this. Shouldn't she be plotting with the girls on how she could screw with Max?

"Of course I'm fine." Victoria snapped. Now she wasn't even in the mood to be around these two.

"Ugh, you two are making my head hurt." She spoke with distaste at them. They exchanged glances and started to back away they arrived at the entrance to their dorm.

"Okay, we'll just be out here then if you need us." Taylor said treading on eggshells.

"As if." Victoria responded to her friends rolling her eyes. She didn't need anyone. As Victoria turned and was walking inside she heard Courtney questioning Taylor on if she knew why Victoria was acting so strange.

"You know how Vic gets when she gets headaches." Taylor responded.

Victoria rolled her eyes and strutted on over to her own room. Opening the door she sighed and sat down at her computer. Better update her status. Her Facebook wall was mostly filled with pictures of herself. With the high tech camera her parents had bought her they looked quite professional.

Sighing she posted a picture that had been laying in her folders and leaned back in her chair. Why had she been acting so strange at the mention of Max? It's not like she cared about Max Caulfield, the only things she used to love hearing about her was how much of a living hell she could make Max's life. What's so different now that she has lost her memory? She probably lost all memory of Victoria being mean to her too. Staring at her screen she continued to think over why she felt so out of it today. This caring thing wasn't like her. It was so odd for her to feel almost sorry for Max. It was unusual for someone to just lose their memory like that. What happened to her? Victoria questioned herself as she sat at her computer wondering why it mattered to her. It wasn't like she would treat Max any differently. Max was just a wannabe hipster who got on Victoria's every nerve. That "I'm so sweet and innocent" act was really annoying. Victoria knew that there was something more to Max Caulfield. There had to be some secret she was hiding. Nobody is just that nice for no reason. Everybody wants something.

Max had been nice to her that one time though, when that freak accident of paint fell on her. Why would she be nice? After the rudeness she had given her why would Max just be pleasant to her? Maybe Victoria was reading into her wrong? Shaking her head she sighed.

"Vic, you know she's just a little bitch." She whispered softly to herself while looking up at her ceiling. Perhaps with the lose of memory Max would reveal her true disgusting side of herself. Drop the act because she forgot that she was always this perfect little princess here. Hopefully. Closing her eyes Victoria sat there in thought.

—

"Max!" A unfamiliar boy yelled from across the parking lot when she exited the bus. The brunet boy came jogging over to her. Blinking she titled her head not sure of what to make of him.

"Max, I heard you'd be coming back today!" He exclaimed and hugged her. With wide eyes Max stood there taking the hug awkwardly.

"Uh, Hello? Nice to meet you?" She said unsure of what to say. Who was this boy?

"Max, come on, I'm not that forgettable am I? It's me! Warren?" He said trying to jog her memory. Max nodded thinking this name over. It sounded right, she felt like she knew a Warren.

"Warren." She spoke his name aloud and looked to the concrete.

"Yeah! That's it! You need any help finding things around campus or do you remember?" He asked politely. Wow, this guy was really nice. Even though the memories of who he was were sort of coming back she trusted that this person would get her to where she needs to be. Walking with him he seemed chipper.

"So as I remember you don't have any more classes for the day, so dorm time it is! Unless of course you want to hang out with me?" He asked to persuade her before she even answered.

"That's…A nice offer, Warren, but honestly it's sort of like I just met you?" She said trying to let his offer down easy. He seemed to dislike this answer, yet let it go with a shrug.

"Okay, I can feel that. Maybe some other time. Either way I get to be like your tour guide and that's pretty cool!" He tried to make this walk to her dorm interesting after that by explaining things around her. She was pretty much spacing off and nodding to what he was saying without really listening.

"…And to your left you will see a troop of Apes as they play with their football…" Max soon found herself by the door to her supposed dorm while Warren was droning on.

"So, This is where I leave you, fair maiden."He bowed and smiled while strolling off.

Huh, So I was friends with a geek.

Max shrugged and turned the door to the dorm. While she had a paper telling where all her classes were and her room number in her back pocket of her jeans, Max felt like she knew this place. Perhaps she could find her room on her own? The doctor had recommended trying to remember things on her own instead of relying on what others told her solely. Walking down the hall and taking a long look at all the dorm rooms she forced herself to try and remember.

Come on Max, you know this.

Taking a chance at the door she believed to be her own she twisted the knob slowly. Not locked. This might be hers after all. Pushing it open gently she found her cheeks heating up.

Nope nope nope!

This was not her room! Eyes large Max stood there not knowing what to do. There was a girl sitting at her computer desk, turning around to look at the intruder of her domain. Max mumbled and stuttered out a response to all this.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry–I thought this was–" She started out and was quickly interrupted by the owner of this room.

"It's–Okay. Are you lost?" This girl spoke to her, not extremely nicely, but pleasant. Max nodded as the girl stood from her desk.

Wowzers, she's so pretty.

Max blinked thinking about how expensive her clothes looked, while she on the other hand was dressed in a cheap hoodie and jeans. This girl could practically be a model. Max thought of even asking her to let Max take her picture sometime.

No, that'd be creepy, I mean you just walked into this girls room. Does she even know you?

"It's Max right? I'm Victoria, Victoria Chase. You can call me Vic." She out held her hand with a small smile on her perfect pink lips. She must have known Max. Sadly Max couldn't remember her. With a face like that you think it would be hard to forget.

"Yeah–You uh, must know me then?" She questioned, her memory foggy. Taking Victoria's hand she shook it. Her skin was so soft.

"Yeah, we talked in class a few times." Vic gave a small nod answering Max.

"I'm sure you're looking for your room?" Vic went on.

"Oh- Uh, yeah I thought this was my room." She confessed looking down even though it must be obvious. Pushing her light brown hair behind her ear she looked up with only her eyes. Vic was smiling kindly when she looked up.

"It's just over there." She pointed to a room not far down the hall.

"Thank you so much, I'll be going now." Max hurried off towards her room as Victoria called out to her.

"Hey, if you need anything I'm here." Max smiled and waved goodbye as she entered her room.

—

Oh my god Victoria Chase–I can't believe you just did that.

Victoria slid down the back of her door after she closed it from her encounter with Max. Did she really just make friends with Max Caulfield.

What happens when she remembers all the bad things you had done to her. Would she ever remember? How are you going to explain this to your friends?

Victoria sat there stunned at the new change of heart she had just had in those few minutes. There was just something about Max. Like this was a sign for a new start. For her to find what could have been between them. For her to get to know the complex creature that was Max Caulfield. She had been the same nice and shy her when they spoke. Could she really be what Victoria thought? Well, now was her chance to find out more about her. To get closer to her. Courtney and Taylor would just have to deal with this. Or she could lie to them. Make something up about the plan being to befriend Max and then–? Victoria didn't want this to be a trick. She felt like she really wanted to be Max's friend. Her heart was beating fast from the experience and her mind was racing. Max was the type of person to probably come to her for help after she offered it, so someone's bound to find out about this new friendship–There's not really away for her to hide it.

Either way, all Victoria knew was that right now she wanted to hang out with Max. She wanted to get to know her. She was somehow attracted to this nerd girl. Victoria the moth and Max the light. What a turn of events. As much as Victoria's head tried to deny any positive feelings towards Max, her heart beat to a different tune.

What had Victoria gotten herself into?


	2. Part Two

Last night was hard for Victoria to sleep, her thoughts laced with a drug called Max Caulfield. Stretching as she got up, the day seemed like a long one. Hopefully she could figure out a way to excuse her unfamiliar behavior. Standing now she looked into her mirror. God she looked tired, nothing a little bit of make up wouldn't fix.

Being a stone cold bitch all the time tends to take it's toll on a girl.

Rubbing sleep from her eyes she trudged on, grabbing a medium designer bag with her toiletries inside. From exotic shampoo and conditioner to expensive make-up. Everything she needed was in there. Victoria took a large fluffy white towel with her as well before heading out the door.

It was still early, the sun just making appearances for the day. A hot shower might clear her clouded thoughts. Stepping onto the cold tile of the shower room Victoria shivered. Her pajamas were not suitable for the cold Autumn weather coming ahead. She'd have to exchange her overly large tee-shirt for something warmer because wearing just that and a pair of underwear was not doing the job. Hanging up her bag outside a shower, she walked into the small cubical like area.

Undressing and turning on the shower Victoria sighed as the warm water came flooding down on her. Turning the knobs to the right amount of hot and cold she began to relax a little. As she washed away her worries she heard the sound of other girls coming in to do their daily routine. Ignoring them she finished up, and turned off the water. Wrapping herself in the comfort of her towel Victoria pulled back the shower curtain to find herself staring at her dilemma.

Back turned to her, Max was brushing her teeth. Wide eyed, Victoria watched as the girl leaned down to cup water in her hand. Standing there Victoria tried to think of a way to sneak out before she saw her.

Don't see me, don't see me!

Was all she could think as she inched towards the door. Max was still fiddling with rinsing out her tooth brush as Vic was almost out of sight from the mirror. Looking to the moving figure Max noticed as Victoria tried to escape. Looking at her in the mirror Max smiled and turned to greet her.

"Hey Vic! Good morning!" Her voice was bright and cheery, something that Victoria would usually grimace at. Instead she stood there frozen and clad in nothing but a towel. Drips of water fell faster onto her shoulders than her coming up with a reply. Flustered she blinked trying to regain her usual bitchy mood, yet it just didn't seem right greet her rudely.

"Oh–Yeah, Good to see you too, Max." She finally decided on a sentence that wouldn't come off too friendly. Perhaps she could reverse this whole 'friend' process and go back to being enemies. Victoria decided to take this conversation and try to turn it into a 'oh we just said hello and now I'm off' kind of thing. Turning towards the door she was about to leave when Max spoke.

"Hey! I was… wondering… if we had any classes together?" Her voice seemed unsure of what exactly she was on about. Turning Victoria saw an out stretched hand as if Max had some kind of power to stop her. Smirking she almost laughed at the confused face she had on.

"Well, as a matter of fact we do. And I have to be off to class now." Victoria tried to play that without coming off as mean, but still in a hurry. Letting her hand fall Max nodded.

"Oh! Yeah, okay. I'll let you go then." She scratched the back of her head and sighed. Vic laughed a little and walked out the door with a goodbye.

"See you around, Max." She made her way to her room to get ready for the day.

Looking up in the mirror Max caught sight of a goddess. Blinking she smiled and turned to Victoria who was seemingly just coming out of the shower. Hair still dripping wet Victoria noticed her as well. Max tried not to let her cheeks heat up. Here was the literal reincarnation of Aphrodite standing before her, and Max was in an owl pajama shirt and fuzzy sleep pants.

Come on Max, you've seen other girls in a shower room before, don't be weird!

Gulping she tried to act cool, greeting her would be better than just staring. God her cheeks must be bright red!

"Hey Vic! Good Morning!" Smiling awkwardly she tried to make a conversation. There was no real reason for Max to be talking to her other than the fact that she really wanted to learn about this mysterious girl. Last night somehow Max's mind found itself wandering down the path that was Victoria Chase. Something about her made Max want to know more.

"Oh–Yeah, Good to see you too, Max." She replied almost exasperated. Max called this as she might be having a bad day. In fact, she did look a little tired. Watching the beauty turn from her Max found her hand flying out in front of her. Wait? Why would she do that. What an odd gesture, it wasn't so much of a hold on gesture, but as if she could indeed change the fact that Victoria was leaving. Coming up with something to say fast she found her mouth forming words.

"Hey! I was… wondering… if we had any classes together?" Max decided on a lame way to try and keep this conversation going. Victoria turned to her and asked her question, evading to herself being in a hurry.

"Well, as a matter of fact we do. And I have to be off to class now." She spoke in a cool tone. Wow, she must be annoyed with Max for keeping her with her chatter. Letting her hand drop she tried not to seem like an idiot and nodded.

"Oh! Yeah, okay. I'll let you go then." Trying to come off as ice cold as Vic, Max found this was a difficult task. Watching as Vic left with a goodbye Max sighed.

"See you around, Max." Was the last sentence she got out of Vic before the door closed.

"Yeah, heh, see you around." Max spoke to open air standing there not sure of what to do with herself. Here she was actually talking and being on the sort of line of acquaintances with someone so cool. Victoria most defiantly had to be one of the popular kids at Blackwell. Max could just sense it form the way she held her self so confidentially. Hopefully from the niceness she has shown Max she isn't one of those mean girls.

It seems she actually stood there for too long lost in thought because the sound of the door opening startled her as two girls entered the room. Instead of ignoring her they seemed to target her once they acknowledged her presence. Strutting up to her they looked as if they always had a permanent bitch face on.

"Oh look who we have here, Courtney." One girl said to the other while cackling.

"Is little ol' Max Caulfield still looking for her memories?" The one named Courtney teased her. Confused she tilted her head. Who were these guys? Had she done something to them in the past?

"You know, Taylor, Maybe we should create some new memories for her." Courtney continued menacingly. Okay, Max did NOT like the sound of that. She knew every school had it's mean girls, yet somehow this was taking her off guard. Standing there unsure of what to do, Max figured she would have to fight or flight. Trying the latter she went to move around Taylor towards the door. Instead she cloths lined her and pushed Max back.

"Wha-What do you want?" She tried to keep this situation as peaceful as possible.

"We want you to remember what place you are in this school." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, don't think just because you lot your memory we're going to go easy on you, you amnesiac freak." Courtney chimed in venom pouring from her words.

"You better remember that the Vortex Club owns this school." Taylor said pushing Max in the shoulder and turning to leave. Max stumbled from the push slightly and stood there unsure of what to do with herself. It would be good just to let them leave instead of having a fight. First day back and already this was happening? Getting bullied by bullies she had no idea why they hated her was not a good way to start the day. Vortex Club? What in the world was that? It didn't sound all that great if these kind of girls were in it.

"Too bad Victoria couldn't be here to join the fun." One of them said as they were leaving the bathroom. Wait–What? Victoria? Did she know these girls? Was she in on this Vortex Club? There was no way! Sure Vic could be icy, but she seemed to have her heart in the right place. Maybe there's another Victoria?


End file.
